Search engines are widely used in today's society. Users typically provide search terms and receive the search results. The results are ranked by the search engine, and are provided to the user according to the ranking. Usually, the highest ranked item (i.e. that item most likely to match the user's search term) is displayed most prominently. Users may then be able to sort these search results from newest to oldest, cheapest to most expensive, closest by to furthest away, etc. The sorting, however, has no effect on how the search results are initially ranked by the search engine.